deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlito Keyes
Carlito is one of the main antagonist in Dead Rising, the second being Brock Mason. His origins are from Santa Cabeza, a Mexican village, where the zombie parasites originated from. He is the perpetrator of the Willamette zombie outbreak. He is also the brother of Isabela. He frequently battles both Frank and Brad (often concurrently) throughout the game, although his schemes are thwarted by both each time. The first time appears to be a random assault on Brad. Carlito uses a F-P90 machine gun and shoots it from the roof's of the Food Court stores, when he loses he immediately pulls a long black rope that propels him high to safety. The second fight is in the entrance plaza, this time Carlito uses a Barrett M82 Sniper rifle, he is trying to kill Barnaby by feeding him to zombies, his plans are stopped though, as Brad shoots him in the arm. The third time he attackes Frank while in a large van, although he crashes and Brad chases him. Carlito manages to defeat Brad in the maintenance tunnels, but gets shot in the stomache, and escapes a gruesome death by a psychopathic butcher thanks to Frank, only to die of his gunshot wound. Carlito blames the United States for the tragedy of Santa Cabeza and organizes the entire zombie outbreak as a means of revenge. It is hinted by Isabela that the zombies are also Carito's way of letting the world know what really happened, hoping that the outbreak will be far too large for the U.S. government to cover up, thus uncovering what really happened at Santa Cabeza. Personality and Traits Carlito remains a relatively mysterious character throughout most of the game, with Frank usually only seeing him when he is attacking. The outward hostility and comments by Dr. Barnaby initially lead Frank to believe that Carlito is simply a terrorist and only wants destruction. However, once hearing Isabla's side of the story Carlito's actions can be seen in better context. The only time Carlito ever seems to show any kind of soft side is when the subject is Isabela. He can be heard begging for forgiveness on the speakers after he shoots her, and later in his dying moments asks what happened to her. Carlito's Plans Throughout most of the game it seems as though Carlito's plan was simply to overrun the town with zombies to make his message known, but is seems he realized that might fail and had several other plans in the works just in case. *It is revealed by Isabela that Carlito planned to blow up the mall if he was cornered, sending the zombie parasite into the air and over the military quarantine, thus spreading the infection beyond containment. *When playing through the true ending, Isabela discovers that Carlito may have infected 50 children with the suppressed zombie virus. The children were sent to homes all across the United States, meaning that after turning the zombie breakout would occur all across the country rather than one town. It is never revealed whether this plan was true or not, but it could be supported by the fact that in Ending B the text says that several days later there were similar zombie breakouts all across the country. This could also be supported by the fact that Dead Rising 2 features another zombie outbreak with the plague having reached most of America. Strategies *Round one in the Food Court: he will be shooting at you from the rooftops in the main semi-circle. the most effective strategy is to get behind him and shoot at him through the windows he is standing by. A shorter yet riskier strategy would be to get close to him and hit him with a melee weapon, however he can still shoot and kick you. *Round two: Carlito is shooting at you from a long distance, only now with a sniper rifle. It's best to shave off his health with any gun you have (especially a handgun or a SMG) or a hockey stick until he begins to run. Continue the hockey stick, handgun, katana (best), or SMG attack and Carlito will be defeated. *Round three: Carlito will drive a truck and try to run you down. Grab a sledgehammer (if you can find one) and hit him with it when the truck stops. Remember that Carlito will throw grenades at you, dodge them immediately. Continue hitting Carlto with the sledgehammer and he will be defeated. Note that you also need to grab the bombs and get rid of them before they explode. Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters